United States (Chinese Century, Isolationist America)
THIS ARTICLE IS STILL BEING CONSTRUCTED. The United States of America is Quad-continental Nation That exists on Earth. The Nation was formally established on July 4th, 1776 but made into its Modern Form on July 4th, 2017. For the History Prior to 2012, see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_United_States and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_British_Isles. Government, Politics and Administrative Divisions The United States is a Democratic Republic maintaining Four Branches: *Curatorive (From the Latin word meaning "care"): is the Only New Branch with One Man (The Head of State) that has no job but other than to oversee the Affairs of the Government and step in if the People call it Government. The Head of State can overthrow the government and set up elections to vote in New Leaders. *Legislative: The Congressional Authority, made up of the Senate with 78 Senators (6 from each state). It makesfederal law, declares war, approves treaties, has the power of the purse, and has the power of impeachment, by which it can remove sitting members of the government. *Executive: The president is the commander-in-chief of the military, can veto legislative bills before they become law, and appoints the members of the Cabinet (subject to Senate approval) and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies. *Judicial: The Supreme Court and lower federal courts, whose judges are appointed by the president with Senate approval, interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional. The state governments are structured in roughly similar fashion; England however, has a Bicameral legislature. The governor (chief executive) of each state is directly elected. Some state judges and cabinet officers are appointed by the governors of the respective states, while others are elected by popular vote. The original text of the Constitution establishes the structure and responsibilities of the federal government and its relationship with the individual states. Article One protects the right to the "great writ" of habeas corpus, and Article Three guarantees the right to a jury trial in all criminal cases. Amendments to the Constitution require the approval of three-fourths of the states. The Constitution has been amended twenty-seven times; the first ten amendments, which make up the Bill of Rights, and the Fourteenth Amendment form the central basis of Americans' individual rights. All laws and governmental procedures are subject to judicial review and any law ruled in violation of the Constitution is voided. The principle of judicial review, not explicitly mentioned in the Constitution, was declared by the Supreme Court in Marbury v. Madison (1803). The United States comprises of Two Main Political Wings (The Left and Right) that each have their own Parties. During the Presidental elections, Nominate a candidate from One Party within their wing to run against the other. The United States is composed of Thirteen States and Several Overseas Territories. 1. Washington (Former Thirteen Colonies, Bahamas, areas to the Mississippi and Lousiana Territories) 2. Texas (Current Texas) 3. California (Remaining Areas) 4. Canada 5. British Colombia (BC, Yukon, Alaska, Northwest Territory) 6. Alaska 7 . British Isles 8. Egypt 9. Israelistine 10. Ireland 11. Pakistan 12. India 13, Siam Districts London Trinsula (Staten Island, NYC, Long Island) Category:United States Category:Nations Category:Countries